The Real Twilight Epilogue
by Thomas N
Summary: What if Edward weren't as old fashioned as we thought? Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.
1. Some News

Author's Note: This story picks up right before Twilight's epilogue. Bella isn't an only child. Emmett is her older brother by two years. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and Esme's niece and nephew. Alice and Edward are Carlisle and Esme's kids. Edward and Bella, and Jasper and Alice still date. Emmett and Rosalie are exes, Emmett doesn't know the secret, and Bella tends to keep it that way. Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme are all vampires. Bella and Emmett are not.

~Junior Year PROM NIGHT~

Three-thirty. The dismissal bell just rang. I'm free from P.E. Edward met me at the gym. He gave Alice the key to the Volvo. He was riding with me.

"Hello Mr. Chivalrous," I greeted him as I tossed my keys to him.

"Now I feel bad about to tell you this," he said opening the door. I got in.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you can't say I never listen to you anymore," he replied pulling out his wallet.

"Something for after prom."

"I'm still not happy your ma-" I just stopped talking when I saw the pass key to the hotel room. I gasped. "Does this mean-?"

"I'm not sure yet," he cut me off. "Probably." It all started to sink in then. Suddenly prom didn't seem so bad. I started hyperventilating.

"Bella!"

"I'm fine," I said. Mike Newton knocked on my window. I rolled it down.

"I saw you were having trouble breathing, are you all right?" Mike asked eyeing Edward.

"I'm fine, the air was just really thick in here," I replied. That was the most terrible sounding lie I'd ever come up with.

"Umm…Okay," he said walking away. I rolled my window back up. Edward turned the key and we drove to Charlie's house.

_____________________________________________________________

Edward started to make himself comfortable on my bed, and then set me in his lap.

"Isabella," he whispered softly into my ear. "If you don't feel comfortable using the pass key tonight, tell me."

"NO! You don't know how much I want this." I replied.

We sat in silence for a moment while I ruffled his hair, and he started messing with my earlobe. Then I realized something. "Won't my dad be a little concerned when I don't come home tonight?"

"I have this worked out," Edward replied. "Alice asked your dad if you could spend the weekend with her."

"Oh my gosh! Alice knows!" My stomach just started to hurt.

"No, No, No. I suggested she ask Charlie if you could stay the night with her for the weekend, and I would ask you for her. After she asked Charlie and he said yes, I said that you had a paper due, that you really needed to start it, so Charlie and Alice have no clue. I even made Alice promise NOT to search for your future. She's suspicious, but she promised and she's not."

"The weekend?" I asked

"The room is reserved from tonight until Monday morning." he informed me.

"Oh," I said surprised. We went back to silence.

About five minutes later the door slammed.

"Emmett's home," Edward whispered.

"I'll be right back," I said. I ran downstairs, to my older brother. His class at the community college usually didn't end for five more minutes.

"Oh, hey Emmett." I tried to sound surprised as if I didn't hear him come in.

"Hey Bells,"

"I won't be home tonight for dinner, will you be able to make stuff for you and Dad?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to dinner with Edward at five, prom at seven, and spending the night with Alice when Prom ends at eleven." I replied. Well, all that was true, if you replaced the name Alice with Edward.

"Sure," he said. "You're going to prom?"

"Yes," I answered. See, even my brother knew I wasn't the kind to go to prom.

"Sit down," He requested. I sat on the couch as he sat in Charlie's favorite chair.

"Bella, you and Edward are hmm…involved…aren't you.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Edward have been sleeping together haven't you?"

"That's not your business is it Emmett?"

"I'm your big brother. Everything is my business." I scowled at his remark.

"Come on. When Rosalie and I were together, we…got physical a few times."

"Oh my gosh!" I replied. "That was too much information. And to answer your question, NO! We haven't…got intimate."

"So, no?" Emmett asked trying to be certain.

"No." I answered. "Well, I think I'm going to go…throw up or something.

I went straight upstairs. Edward looked deep in thought. "So, I guess you heard all of that?"

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't do this."

"NO! I need this." I replied, sitting in his lap looking up into his gorgeous topaz eyes. I really, really need this."

"Okay," he said kissing my neck. "But remember, it wasn't a definite yes before your conversation with Emmett.

"Pleeease?" I asked using the puppy eyes.

"Oh you know I can't resist _**that**_." He replied kissing me on my lips. We sat like this for an hour. "Well, you ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Let me just get my jacket."

"I'll be back in about five minutes with the Aston Martin."

"Oh not the special occasion car." I bellowed, but it was too late. He was out my window.

___________________________________________________________

The waitress was asking us for our order. "I'll have the spaghetti," I said. It looked like the least expensive thing on the menu. I was going to beg Edward not to pay, but I knew I would loose. Surprisingly, Edward ordered a salad and a water. He'd probably just offer it to me after he took a bite and pretended he just didn't like it to keep up appearance.

I was right. He offered me the salad after three bites, but I took the water, after I ran out of my soda. We left at six-twenty.


	2. The Dance

**Author's Note: So I laughed when I opened my e-mail and saw I had reviews because I'm crazy. Thank You. Someone suggested I vamp up the awkwardness, and I had a plan I was thinking about for a while. If it doesn't come in this chapter, it will in the next. Oh, Disclaimer. Stephenie Meyer said I could own the rights to Twilight if I ran to La Push from my house. I made it to Forks and passed out. Oh well. Oh Yeah, Just a reminder, Emmett is Bella big brother. She needed an overprotective big brother, and Emmett was the only person or character that fit. Sorry this one's shorter.**

"Bella, we still have thirty minutes before the doors even open. Do you want to stop by the hotel room and drop off your bags?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I replied.

When we got to the hotel, Edward carried my bags for me. "We're room 109, I got a ground floor room for obvious reasons." I walked to the room, and Edward swiped the card, and opened the door for me.

"Thank you ," I said quietly. As soon as we were both in, he shut and locked the door.

"Where do you want these?" Edward asked talking about my bags.

"Whichever bed we won't be on." I replied, trying to sound seductive, but it probably didn't work. Edward sat them on the bed further away from the door. He sat on the opposite bed pulling me into his lap.

"Thank you for doing this for me," I said, looking into his topaz eyes.

"You know, it's not killing me so much," he said kissing me on the neck again. He looked at his watch a few minutes later. "The school is ten minutes away, we should probably leave now."

I groaned. "You owe me BIG TIME," I said

"Will tonight make up for it?" Edward asked in a seductive way that almost made me melt. Then he kissed my lips.

"Yes," I replied trying to keep the seductiveness alive, but probably failing miserably.

_____________________________________________________________

When we got to the prom, the first person I saw was Jacob.

"Hang on a second Edward," I said. I walked over to Jacob. "Jacob what are you doing here?" I asked.

"My father paid me to come tell you that you need to break up with your boyfriend, something about old Quileute legends. Sorry, I just really needed the money."

"Oh well, make sure you get your money," I said laughing.

"Yeah, sorry again."

"Okay Jacob," I replied. He started walking away, but then he turned around.

"Oh, my dad said to tell you that we'll be watching you." He used air quotes around the last four words. "Sorry again, but I get that car part."

"It's okay Jacob," I assured him. Jacob walked out of the gym. I went back to dancing with Edward. I fell a few times, but nothing happened to the dress Alice made me wear. After tonight, this dress is going to Goodwill. It's not like Alice would let me wear it again if I tried. At ten o'clock, Edward took me by surprise.

"Do you want to leave now, or wait until eleven, when prom's over?" Edward asked.

"Now's good." I replied. We left the gym and went to his Aston Martin, where he held the door for me. He drove like a maniac to the hotel. He swiped the key when we got to the room and held the door for me.


	3. Awkward!

**Author's Note: I still laugh at the fact that I get five new e-mails every twenty minutes that aren't Spam. Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer said I could have the rights to Twilight, if I could find a speed limit sign not ending in five or zero.**

"Oh my gosh, that was amazing." I said. Edward kissed me passionately. I looked over at the clock. Eleven-thirty, the prom was over. "I'm going to go get some ice," I said. The ice machine was a few feet from our room. Someone was bent over getting some ice. The person looked up. My pupils grew to golf ball sized. Mike Newton. What an awkward place to meet up with someone.

"Umm…hi Bella, what are you doi-" right then Edward looked out our door wondering what was taking so long. "Oh." Jessica looked out a door down the hall. Edward hadn't moved.

"Mike, who are you talking… Oh umm…hi Bella, umm…hi Edward." Jessica said. I ran back to my room, and started crying into Edward's shirt.

"Now Jessica's going to think I'm a…Now it's going to go all around school." I said

"Bella, she's here too. She can't say anything because people will ask why she was here." Edward said. By midnight I had calmed down and was ready to go at it again.

"Well," I said breaking the five minutes of silence, "Since we're already here, we might as well use this room to it's full advantage." Edward smiled.

"Okay." Just as things started…umm…going… the door barged down. We gasped pulled the bedspread over us.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Dad!" I jumped out of my skin.

"Oh…Chief Swan," Edward said slowly backing to the corner of the bed.

"Shut up you no-good-daughter's-innocence-stealing-scum-bucket!" Charlie directed to Edward.

"Dad, stop!" I yelled. Charlie seemed to calm down a lot.

"Okay kids. Get decent and follow me." We did as we were told and went into a room with Lauren, Tyler, Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Mike. This is really awkward. Charlie started speaking to all of us as a group. "Okay, the reason why we had to do this is because we checked your records and you're all under the age of consent. We will all ride in the cruiser, together, and I will be talking to each of your parents. Unfortunately, I have to cuff all of you." He cuffed everyone else before he got to Edward and me. "We are going to have a talk when we get home…both of you." He said so low so that only we could hear it.

He walked all of us to the cruiser. All eight of us had to squeeze into the back three seats. It was the most uncomfortable and most awkward ride ever. The order of the houses we went to was: Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Angela, Ben.

When we finally made it home at two in the morning, our "talk" was more of a scream-fest. It was basically Charlie telling me not to see Edward anymore, and me telling him that I would still see Edward. I'm surprised Emmett didn't wake up. No doubt Charlie would tell him and he'll go all overprotective brother.

"I'll be right back, and Edward I'll drop you off at the hotel to get your car." Charlie said walking in the direction of the bathroom. After he was out of sight, we hugged.

"Come back. Park your car somewhere and come back," I demanded.

"I will," he replied.

**Author's Note: How's THAT for awkward? More to come.**


	4. Apology

Sorry People. I AM going to update again. I've just had a hectic stressful schedule and NO time. Sorry.


	5. The Aftermath

Author's Note: One Million Apologies! I'm a terrible person. This took a LONG TIME. I should be shot in the face. SORRY!!!! I've just been terribly busy...and writing other fanfictions...and I probably should be doing a book report that's due the day after tomorrow...but that can wait...(If He's also Bella's big brother and Rose's Ex...everything else is generally the can't tell...I'm a procrastinator. I was going to go to the convention, but it got postponed...) Remember: Emmett isn't a vampire, nor does he know the secret... I waited in line for Twilight on Friday Night. Disclaimer: If I were Stephenie Meyer, I would fix my laptop.

"...and use them as bookends!'' I heard Emmett say to Edward as I came down the stairs.

"What do you mean? You don't read." I said entering the room. "Bye Emmett," I said as he was walking out the door to go to his Saturday history class. I couldn't help but notice he was glaring at Edward as he left. "What did Emmett say to you when he was talking about the bookends?" I asked when he was gone and we were safely in his Volvo.

"He threatened to chop off my knee caps and use them as bookends." I couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"That's ridiculous," I said.

"Yeah," he said. Right then I realized we were going a different way than usual.

"I missed you yesterday, Charlie had me locked in my room all day."

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to your house," I asked.

"Oh, we are. Carlisle got very ticked about what we did Friday night, and he kinda...kicked me out. So we're going to my new house."

"Oh my gosh!" I said. "I guess you know I'm not supposed to see you for a month. No phone, no computer. Charlie even grounded me from school!"

"Yeah, but Emmett won't tell." He replied.

"And Charlie changed my name. It's Whoreface now."

We pulled up to an house on the rich side of town. Walked into the living room. It wasn't as big as his old house, but it was big. We went strait for the couch. He kissed me passionately. This soon became where we only stopped when I needed air.

"You know, if you want, there is a bed in the back room." Edward said.

"I'd race you, but that would be pointless." I replied.

"So what was that about your name?" Edward asked me about an hour later.

"At dinner last night it started when Charlie said: 'Slut, hand me the peas.' And now every time he addresses me it's 'Whoreface."

"That's ridiculous." Edward started. "If you want, I can go eat Charlie.

"Nah, that's okay," I replied.

Right then Emmett burst through the door. Then I realized I didn't have any pants on. Why did Edward not hear Edward's thoughts?!

"Bella, leave." Emmett stated. I then noticed Charlie's gun in his right hand.

"No Emmett. Put the gun down and go home." I said.

"I'm watching you." He said as he hit his head on the side of the door on his way out. "Ouch."

"He's going to tell your father. Now you aren't going to be able to see me." Edward said starting to sound depressed. He suddenly brightened up. "I have an idea that's just crazy enough to work."

"What?" I asked.

"Let's elope."

Author's Note: I know it's weird and short, and sorry this took so long.


End file.
